Rewrite
by Chocolate Bubbletea
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya. Seorang penulis yang mencoba menulis buku baru. Kise Ryouta. Tetangga baru yang tinggal di samping kamar apartemennya. Kisah dimulai saat Kuroko kesulitan mendalami buku baru yang tengah ditulisnya dan ia bertemu Kise di toko buku. /Kuroko Tetsuya tidak menyukai Kise Ryouta/ Warning Inside


Tangannya masih mencoba menulis. Menuliskan setiap bayangan dalam imajinasinya. Mencoba mewujudkan apa yang tertera di dalam otaknya menjadi rangkaian kata yang nantinya akan dibaca oleh banyak orang.

Iris birunya menunjukan lelah. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menulis. Mungkin lima jam? Atau mungkin enam? Mungkin juga lebih. Ia sendiri tidak sadar. Ia hanya terus fokus pada tulisannya.

Ia harus menyelesaikannya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan banyak orang. Dan terlebih ia tidak ingin editornya datang ke apartemen kecil milknya. Bertanya apakah naskahnya telah selesai atau belum. Sungguh ia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan editor garangnya itu.

TING TONG

 _Oh! Jangan bilang kalau itu editor-san._

Ia mencoba untuk tidak panik. Menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya kemudian berlari menuju ke arah pintu apartemennya.

"Hai! Aku penghuni kamar sebelah. Aku membawakan beberapa makanan sebagai salam." _Bukan_. Ini jelas bukan editornya. Editornya bukanlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang beranting dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. "Loh? Kok tidak ada orang?"

"Permisi. Aku ada dibawah sini."

Pemuda pirang itu kaget. Ia hampir menjatuhkan bingkisan yang ia bawa bersamanya. "Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya pemuda itu masih kaget.

Ia sudah terbiasa _tidak terlihat_ oleh orang lain, namun rasanya ia masih merasa kesal ketika orang-orang tidak menyadari kehadirannya yang coba ia buat sejelas mungkin. "Sejak aku membuka pintu."

Pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Oh iya! Perkenalakan namaku Kise Ryouta. Mulai saat ini kita adalah tetangga jadi mohon bantuannya." Pemuda itu pun sedikit membungkuk kemudian memberian bingkisannya.

Mata birunya menyelidik sebentar. Jika diperhatikan, pemuda yang akan menjadi tetangganya ini pasti bukanlah orang yang bisa tenang. "Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Senang bertemu denganmu dan terima kasih atas bingkisannya. Jika kau tidak ada keperluan lagi denganku, aku izin pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang belum selesai." Dan ia pun segera menutup pintu apartemennya.

Kuroko masih harus menyelesaikan naskahnya dan ia tidak menyukai orang seperti Kise Ryouta.

* * *

 **Rewrite**

By **Chocolate Bubbletea**

 **Kuroko No Basuke** belong to **Fujimaki Tadoshi**

Genre : **Romance**

Warning : **Shounen ai,** **Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Miss Typing, and more**

* * *

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama semenjak pemuda bernama Kise Ryouta ini tinggal di samping apartemen miliknya. Kise adalah pemuda yang baik, Kuroko tahu itu. Ia selalu membantu pemilik apartemen jika nenek tua itu butuh bantuan. Kadang ia juga membantu Kuroko mengembalikan surat suratnya yang entah mengapa bisa masuk ke kotak surat milik Kise. Tapi Kuroko tidak suka pemuda itu.

Ia berisik. Ia tidak bisa diam. Sudah beberapa kali ada gadis gadis kurang kerjaan yang salah mengira apatemennya sebagai apartemen Kise bertanya-tanya dimana pemuda itu berada, ketika pemuda itu datang dan menyuruh gadis gadis itu pulang ia sama sekali tidak meminta maaf padanya.

Sungguh, Kuroko kerap dibuat kesal dengannya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menendang pemuda itu tapi apa daya ia bukanlah siapa-siapanya melainkan tetangga yang secara kebetulan selalu terganggu oleh kehadirannya.

"Ini gagal. Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun dalam cerita ini." Ini sudah ketiga kalinya sang editor mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Cobalah untuk masukan perasaanmu dalam cerita ini Kuroko." Tambahnya.

Kuroko sudah menulis tiga ide cerita untuk buku barunya namun, perempuan berambut coklat pendek di hadapannya ini selalu menolak. Gagal. Tidak ada perasaan yang tergambar di ceritanya. Selalu itu yang diucapkan oleh Aida Riko.

"Tapi aku sudah mencoba memasukannya, editor-san." Kuroko coba mengemukakan protesnya. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini.

"Aku paham perasaanmu, Kuroko-kun. Tapi naskahmu ini masih belum bisa aku ajukan. Kalau kau memang ingin naskahmu ini aku ajukan, cobalah masukan perasaanmu. Perasaan ketika kau tengah jatuh cinta." Riko pun pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka bertemu.

Kuroko menundukan kepalanya. _Perasaan ketika tengah jatuh cinta._ Rasanya geli mendengar kalimat itu. Karena Kuroko adalah seorang penulis novel cinta yang tidak pernah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta.

Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa merasakan perasaan itu. Ia pernah berkencan dengan seorang gadis yang dulu begitu menyukainya ketika ia masih di duduk bangku sekolah. Namun hubungan mereka tidak berlangsung lama karena gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

' _Kau tidak bisa mencintaiku.'_ Itulah ucapnya.

Kuroko berusaha untuk jatuh cinta pada gadis itu namun entah mengapa perasaan itu sama sekali tidak muncul. Bahkan ketika mereka berpisah pun ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun.

"Apa aku ini robot?" tanya Kuroko entah pada siapa.

"Aku rasa kau cukup manusia untuk menjadi seorang robot."

Kuroko mengadahkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing baginya. "Aomine-kun? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Dan kenapa kau bisa melihatku?"

"Dengan aura mengerikan yang mengelilimu ini tidak sulit bagiku melihatmu, bodoh." Pemuda bernama Aomine ini pun mendudukan dirinya di depan kuroko. Ia melahap burger yang ia bawa. "Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat kacau."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Aomine-kun. Hanya masalah perkerjaan saja."

"Mau cerita?" tawar Aomine.

Kuroko diam. Memikirkan tawaran kawan lamanya ini. "Aomine-kun, apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"

Seketika Aomine yang tengah memakan burgernya itu pun tersedak. Matanya melebar tidak percaya. "Kau? Bertanya tentang cinta padaku?" tanya pemuda berkulit gelap itu pada Kuroko.

"Kurasa aku bertanya pada orang yang salah." Kuroko berdiri bermaksud meninggalkan Aomine namun sahabatnya itu menghentikannya.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku masih belum selesai bicara." Setelah memastikan Kuroko telah duduk kembali dengan manis ia pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Perasaan saat kau jatuh cinta itu tidak mudah untuk dijelaskan. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamu. Um... bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya ya?"

Kuroko tetap diam menunggu pemuda penggila basket ini untuk angkat bicara. Walaupun sebenarnya ia mulai mencurigai apa jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya ini.

"Pokoknya kau harus jatuh cinta dahulu supaya kau bisa mengerti!"

Baiklah. Itu sudah cukup menjawab kecurigaannya. Kuroko mungkin harus mencatat dalam memori otaknya kalau ia sebaiknya tidak menanyakan pertanyaan rumit pada seorang maniak basket seperti aomine.

Tanpa Aomine ketahui, Kuroko pun pergi meninggalkan pemuda berambut pendek itu sendirian. Membuat pemuda itu kebingungan karena sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Kuroko mungkin harus berpikir lebih dalam lagi di suatu tempat untuk dapat memahami konsep dari jatuh cinta ini.

Kedua kakinya melangkah tidak tentu arah. Ia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana untuk dapat memahami apa itu cinta. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana untuk dapat memahaminya.

Seolah sang otak memahami kesulitannya, sebuah ide pun muncul. "Mungkin aku harus mencoba mencari referensi."

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Kuroko pergi ke toko buku yang entah secara kebetulan atau apa hanya berjarak beberapa toko dari tempatnya berdiri.

Seiring dengan denting lonceng pintu, wangi segar lemon menyeruak begitu Kuroko memasuki toko buku yang cukup kecil ini.

 _"Irasshaimase!"_ ucap sang penjaga toko.

Kuroko melihat-lihat koleksi buku yang ada di dalam toko. Memang tak banyak buku yang dapat Kuroko bawa untuk ia jadikan refernsi namun sudah cukup untuk sekedar jadi bacaan ketika ia bosan saat naskahnya sudah bisa diterima oleh sang editor. Untuk referensi lainnya mungkin ia bisa pergi ke toko buku besar besok.

Kedua iris birunya bergerak mengikuti buku-buku yang nantinya akan ia bawa pulang. Ada novel misteri, beberapa sastra tentang sejarah pemimpin jepang hingga kedua irisnya terhenti pada sosok seorang pemuda yang tengah memilih sebuah buku di ujung ruangan.

Dalam sekali pandang, Kuroko tahu kalau pemuda itu adalah Kise Ryouta. Tetangga barunya. Namun apa yang pemuda itu lakukan disini? Setahu Kuroko pemuda seperti Kise adalah orang terakhir yang tertarik untuk menjadikan toko buku sebagai tempat pemberhentiannya.

Tertarik, Kuroko pun berjalan mendekati sang tetangga baru. "Kise-kun."

Kise yang tengah fokus memilih-milih itu pun kaget hingga menjatuhkan buku yang tengah dipegangnya. Reaksi yang sering Kuroko dapatkan ketika menyapa seseorang. "Ku-kuroko-kun? Kau mengagetkanku."

"Maafkan aku Kise-kun. Tapi apa yang tengah kau lakukan disini? Rasanya aneh melihatmu diam di toko buku seperti ini." tutur Kuroko jujur.

"Jahat. Kau pikir aku ini seseorang yang anti buku. Kadang aku juga pergi ke toko buku," Kise kembali melihat buku-buku di depannya " –yah walau hanya untuk beli majalah sih."

Baiklah. Kalau untuk alasan yang Kise ucapkan pelan itu memang cukup meyakinkan. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya aneh melihat pemuda setipe Kise yang terlihat lebih memilih nongkrong di kafe memilih untuk pergi ke toko buku dan melihat lihat buku tentang "Mekanisme pesawat terbang? Apa kau berniat menjadi seorang pilot, Kise-kun?"

Kise hanya terdiam yang tentunya membuat Kuroko penasaran. Hal yang mengejutkan Kuroko dapat begitu melihat wajah seorang Kise Ryouta sedikit memerah. "A-apa itu terdengar aneh?" tanya Kise pelan.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Untuk pertama kalinya, mungkin Kuroko bisa melupakan rasa tidak sukanya pada pemuda ini. "Tidak. Itu terdengar mengagumkan."

Seketika wajah Kise berubah cerah. Kedua iris emasnya bersinar penuh kebahagiaan. "Benarkah?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Iya."

Senyum cerah di wajah Kise semakin mengembang. Entah mengapa melihatnya yang seperti ini mengingatkan Kuroko pada anak-anak kecil tempat dimana ibunya bekerja. Anak kecil tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang mereka dan Kise itu seperti seorang anak kecil dalm tubuh orang dewasa. Jelas tergambar di wajahnya kalau saat ini Kise tengah merasa senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kise-kun, kenapa tadi kau terlihat gugup saat bertanya padaku tentang keinginanmu menjadi pilot?"

Kise menggaruk belakan kepalanya. Ia terlihat tidak nyaman. "Um... sebenarnya banyak teman-temanku yang mengatakan aku tidak cocok menjadi seorang pilot. Kata mereka aku lebih cocok jadi seorang aktor. Jadi saat aku mengatakan kalau aku akan menjadi seorang pilot, mereka selalu menertawakanku karena mereka pikir aku tidak akan sanggup melewati ujian masuknya."

Ya. Kuroko juga sebenarnya mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu. Dengan wajahnya yang terbilang tampan, Kise pasti bisa menjadi seorang aktor atau foto model. Namun membayangkannya menjadi seorang pilot juga tidak sulit. Mungkin karena Kuroko tidak begitu mengenal Kise.

"Lalu, apa kau berhasil?"

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. "Tentu! Aku berhasil walaupun aku harus pindah dari tempat tinggalku yang lama dan akhirnya menyewa apartemen."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih terlihat gugup dan ragu?"

"Yah... bisa dibilang, teman-teman baruku disini juga tidak mempercayaiku dan menganggap kalau aku hanya bercanda.

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti.

 _Tunggu dulu! Jika aku tidak salah ingat..._

"Kise-kun, bukankah di universitasmu seharusnya ada asrama khusus untuk siswa yang rumahnya jauh?" tanya Kuroko begitu mengingat salah satu ucapan temannya di SMA dulu.

"Iya, memang ada. Tapi kalau aku tinggal disana aku tidak bisa bekerja sambilan, kau tahu." Kise mengambil buku yang telah ia pilih dan bertanya. "Apa kau mau pulang bersama?"

Kuroko berpikir sejenak. Mungkin tidak buruk juga, lagipula ternyata Kise itu tidaklah semenyebalkan yang ia pikirkan. Kuroko mungkin akan mendapat teman mengobrol selain teman-temannya di SMA dulu. "Tentu."

Setelah mereka membayar buku yang mereka beli, kedua pemuda itu berjalan beriringan sembari mengobrolkan hal-hal kecil seperti cuaca hari itu yang terasa agak panas dari biasanya. "Ah... tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata mengobrol denganmu itu terasa nyaman."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Iya. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Kise-kun itu ternyata enak diajak mengobrol."

Siapa sangka, pemuda terlampau periang sepertinya bisa mengobrol santai dengan Kuroko. Mungkin rasa tidak suka Kuroko padanya berkurang dan ia akan mulai menyukai pemuda ini.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa kalau apa yang kau katakan itu bukanlah pujian."

"Memang bukan."

"Jahat! Kau benar-benar jahat Kurokocchi."

Seketika Kuroko menatap Kise bingung. "-chi? Apa itu?"

"Aaah... itu. Kau tahu, aku selalu menambahkan akhiran –chi pada orang-orang yang aku hormati. Dan mulai saat ini Kurokocchi adalah salah satunya." Jelas Kise penuh semangat.

Baiklah. Ia tarik kata-katanya barusan. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak menyukai Kise Ryouta.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N : Perkenalkan, saya adalah author baru di fandom ini. Entah mengapa saya ingin menjajaki fandom ini dengan OTP saya tercinta. KiKuro.**

 **Saya tahu ide ini sangat tidak menarik dan bahkan belum terlihat benang merahnya ada dimana. Tapi ini adalah chapter 1 jadi, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kan? Oh... sebenernya apa yang coba saya sampaikan disini? Saya mulai bingung #mojok**

 **Anyway, semoga para reader menyukainya. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, saya gak bisa jamin akan update cepat tapi akan saya usahakan untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini walaupun saya sendiri masih belum bisa liat inti cerita dari fanfic ini. Akhir kata saya ucapkan**

 **Review Please?**


End file.
